Spawn Evolution
by neverending000
Summary: This is a story of love lost and hell ive had this idea in my head for forever
1. The New Boy

SPAWN:_EVOLUTION_

Chapter 1:The New Boy

He went up to the doors of bayville high thinking"why here at of all the places, why this one."

He went through the doors, walk down the hall and into the office, and up to the sercertary.

She look at him and said. "May I help you."

"uh yes i'm the new student here,and i need my schedula."The dark haired boy said to the lad.

"Name?"she asked

"Issac Richmen"

* * *

**WITH ROGUE**

She sat alone on the hallway steps thinking about her abilitys, she tried to make them a gift, she really had, in someways she did, but it was just something she hated, maybe always will.

So she just sat ther until a familar poped into her head.

"Like,hey rogue."said her friend and roomate Kitty Pryde.

Kitty was short with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"So did you like hear"She said it like Rogue knew what she was talking about

"Hear what?"Rogue said curious in her southern accent.

"That Spawn guys been sighted in Bayville"

Now at of all things this got her attention, sure she was a goth so people expected her to be instrested in things that go bump in the night,but this Spawn guy was something special for her.

She had tooken a trip to new york one day and left Storm and the group to track down one of their contacts in an allie,when she got their he was dead then four gang members came out of the shadows, she warn them to stay away.

They didn't listen.

Suddenly outta nowhere chains came flying out hitting them in the face and dragging them into the shadows.

She was more shocked then scared, it just all happen so fast.

Then outta nowhere **HE** came.

He was wearing a coustume as black as night,with a white design on his face,with green eyes, he was taller then her, he had this hughe clock-type cape on, chains were everywhere, he asked if she was alright in a teenage human boy voice. she nodded.

She turned around to see her team coming towards her team coming towards her, she turned her head back around to see that he had disappear.

When her team asked what happen she told them everything, they spent hours looking for him bit couldn't find him.

Ever since that day she had been researching him, a month after the meeting a man on the news talked about a man with powers and matched the same discreption of him calling him spawn.

Rogue and Kitty were walking down the hall talking about him.

"What was he doing."Rogue asked.

"I don't know the police like wouldn't give statement, but rumors say hes looking for something in bayville." Kitty said.

"Do you know what he was looking for?"asked rogue.

"No I don't, you like are really into him aren't you?" kitty asked.

"ya he lak saved mah laf..OOF!"

Rogue wasn't looking and bumped into a darked haired pale skin boy with green eyes,who was waring a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

"Oh god i'm so sorry miss." said the boy.

That voice it sounded just like Spawn's. Rogue thought.

"Its okay ah wasn't watching where ah was going." she said, staring into his green eyes.

"Uhh miss." he said.

"Yeah."

"Could you get off me." he said.

Rogue relized she had fallen on him with her hands on his chest.

Rogue blushed and got up.

"uhh I got to get to class it was nice meeting you.. uh."

"I'm Rogue and this is Kitty." Rogue said.

"Like hi."she said.

"Hi well i'm Issac."he said.

"Hi Issac."said Rogue.

"well i gt to get to class see ya." he said and walked away.

Kitty bumped Rogue's arm.

"What was that for?"she said.

"You think hes cute"Kitty said

"Ah do not."Rogue said.

"sure."said a sarcastic kitty. "come on were gonna be late."

Rouge did fine Issac handsome, but its not like she wanted him, but his voice oh god his voice it was exactally like spawn.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL: BAYVILLE ALLIES**

Issac went to the allies of Bayville, it was the only palce that felt like home to him.

Issac then felt a presnce behind him a couple of adults surrounded him, they were wearing green shirts and bandannas,

"Well well what have we got here boys." said The big one.

"We got us a little punk whos wonder onto our turf."said another one.

All Issac did was give them a dark smile.

"what you smileing about boy." one of them pushed him.

"You don't wanna do that." Issac warned.

"Oh yeah and why not?" He said.

Issac decided to show them.

Their smiles turned to horror as Issac's clothes changed into the coustume everyone feared and how his eyes changed green.

"Oh my god your that S-s-spawn guy." one of them studdered.

"Yeah and if you know whats good for you you'll leave and never come back." Spawn warned.

And they did just that.

"Well that went better then i excpected." said a voice Spawn knew well.

"What are you doing hear Old man." Spawn asid to coglisto.

"What else would i be hear for i came to warn you." he said.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL: XAVIERS SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**

Rogue had been sitting in her room listening to music trying get her mind off the boy she just met.

"Why am I thinking about him I mean i just met him." she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Its open." she said.

The door open revieling her fuzzy blue elf brother:Kurt Wagner.

"Hey Kurt, whats up?"she said.

"Hey rogue, I just wanted to know if you were coming to The new fast food place with me,Kitty,and Scott?" he asked.

"Sure i could use some fod right now." she said.

"Alright, lets go." he said happily.

Rogue thought this was just what she needed to get her mine off of Issac, Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

**Alright how was that i've been haveing this idea in my head for awhile.**


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

Chapter 2:Food Fight!

Rogue,Kitty,Scott,and Kurt were going to the new fast food place Burger Time Fun Time.

When they got there they order their food and sat down. They waited for Kurt to take the first bite hes always hungery and when he its something he dosen't like that usually means they won't like it either.

When Kurt took that first bite he felt as if his mouth was going to explode due to how good the burger. He nodded his head to the others. They too loved their food it was like it was a food god who made this.

"Oh god this is so good, Kurt thanks for showing me this place." Said Scott.

"Ya this like, so good." Said Kitty.

"Ah have never tasted a burger this good." Said Rogue.

"You guys are welcome." Said Kurt.

Suddenly Kitty saw the familar brown hair, green eye boy that she and Rogue met this morning, come through the door: Issac. He looked like he was looking for someone.

Kitty elbowed Rogue making her drop her food on her tray.

"Hey whats your.." She said

"Look" Kitty pointed.

They all trun their heads even Scott and Kurt.

When Rogue saw who Kitty was pointing at she blushed, she was hoping to get her mind off Issac. It wasn't working at all now that he was hear.

"whos that." Said Scott and Kurt.

"Oh thats just a boy Rogue likes, we meet him this morning at school." Said Kitty.

"Kitty how many times do I have to say it ah do not like him." Rogue protested.

"Ya sure right Rogue." Kitty said sarcasticly.

"Scott tell her." Rogue complaned.

"Kitty stop being annoying, and Rouge its ok to like someone and not admit it." He said.

"Ja you do it all the time vith Jean." said Kurt.

"Shut up Kurt." Scott said.

"Vhat i'm stateing the truth man." He said.

Kurt and Scott's argument by Kitty's voice.

"Hey Issac like come over here." Kitty said.

"Kitty what are you doing. Rogue said.

"Well if don't like him then you want mined him hanging with us for awhile." She said.

"I won't" Rogue said.

"Fine"

"Fine"

Issac had come to this fast food place cause the old man (Coglisto) told him he would fine people that could help him.

*** FlashBack***

"Help with what Armagadon?" Issac said in his Spawn outfit.

"Yes and no all questions will be answer when the time comes, but remember what i warned you about." He said.

"Ya I remember" He said changing into his human attire by having his suit cloak itself by looking like normal clothes.

"Now all you need to do is step threw that door." coglisto said pointing at the burger joint and then disappeared into the shadows.

***FlashBack End***

Issac saw no one here that look like they knew about a hellspawn or that heaven and hell were gonna have an all out war on earth that'll end all life as we know it.

He then heard a familar voice,Kitty,her,that other girl Rogue were sitting with two guys, one had brown hair sun glasses that had red lenses, the material look like something he'd seen before ruby qurtz Issac just decided he was wrong , the other guy had blue fuzzy hair and a funny looking watch.

Issac was walking over to them when he notice something on the guy with watches backside, was that a TAIL.

He decided took look away from there and sit down between Kitty and Rogue, Rogue look like she was about to die from embarssment.

"Hey Rogue,Kitty." Issac greeted them.

"Hey Issac this is our friends Scott and Kurt." Kitty said.

"Hey" Issac shakeing Scott and Kurt's hand, Kurt's hand felt weird it was as if he had 3 fingers.

Issac decided to let it go for now.

Issac noticed Rogue had her head down. so Issac tuged on her shoulder which the skin was exsposed, and everyone gasped Rogue shot up and yelled don't touch me.

Then everyone gasped again, nothing happened. Before he could ask Issac felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

Then he was thrown to the floor. He look up and notice a huge fat kid with a blonde mowhawk, a pale short kid with faded green hair, a kid with a brown mullet. and a guy with sliver hair that stuck up made him look like he had antennas.

"You heard the lady don't touch her." said the kid with the mullet.

"Hey I don't want any trouble" Issac said he was a little pissed that theses guys just threw him, but he'll try to work peace.

"Well looks like you got it." said the tubby one.

"Lance leave him alone." Kitty said to the mullet dude.

"Sorry,But you know we always know have break a new x-geek in." said Lance.

"But Lance hes not like us."Kitty protested but Lance wasn't listening.

"Like what."Issac thought. Issac knew there was no peace with these guys so he did the next best thing he grabed someones tray and smashed it into lance's face and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"that got everyones attension there was food flying in a matter of seconds, this gave Issac and his friends a chance to escape.

As soon as they were out the building Issac asked "Ok, what was that all about"

"Don't worry about it thats just the brotherhood trying to give you a hard time" said Scott.

"Brotherhood?" Issac asked.

"Ya the guy smashed your food into was Lance Kitty's lover." At that Kitty blushed. "The fat guys name is Fred, the small gross guy was todd,and skinny was Pietro." Said Rogue.

As soon as Issac was about to say something a blur showed up when it stop it was Pietro.

"Now you done it ou got food all in my hair." He said raising his fist.

"You don't wanna do that." Issac warned.

Pietro flew at top speed at him, everyone was waiting for Issac to go flying, but all they heard was a smack and Pietro gasp.

When they open their eyes they saw that Issac had grabed his fist before it made contact and that Issac was pissed.

Issac was indeed pissed but he had to fight the suit was starting to change back, and his eyes had truned green. he threw Pietro away and took off.

The others started to chase him they saw what happen, they wanted to help him. They chased him to the allies then he was gone.

They searched for awhile but they eventually gave up. when they were leaving the allies Rogue look back and saw a faint shadow of chains moving, now she was certain who he was.

* * *

**So how was chapter 2 awesomeness or something.**


	3. Exsposed

Spawn:Evoultion

chapter 3:Exsposed

Spawn just stood there up on a church east to this xavier school, it had been 3 days ago since the accident with the brotherhood, he couldn't believe that after a couple of months since makeing the deal with that monster Malbolgia and gaining the suit he lose control of it that easily.

Well that and being ripped off about his sister, you see before his death Issac was a nice teenager who worked at a farm in the 18th century, but he died and made a deal to come back so he could see his little sister grow up, well Malbolgia had kept his part of the deal sorta, his sister was here just reincarnated, see malbolgia sent him to 21st century, were his sister was here just in a different form and had no idea who Issac was.

Well now Spawn was just sitting on top of the church looking over the river, only to hear the most vile laughter he has ever heard, but Issac knew whos laughter it was, it belonged to the same monster that had kicked his ass, killed people for the fun of it, and loved make jokes about his misery.

The VIOLATOR.

"Hey Spawny what you doing away from New york, thought I couldn't find ya here didn't ya hehehe." He laughed.

"What are you doing here filth." Spawn's words full of venom.

"Oh your the one to talk Spawn." He said. "After all didn't you get sent to hell."

"Leave here now." Spawn warned.

"Ooo now why would I do now that you gotta new love toy I would love to play with." He said licking his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Spawn asked confused.

"Ooo you know Wears makeup like a whore, has skunk hair, but a great rack." Violator said.

Suddenly Rogue popped in his head, he never thought of her like the clown said, she was beautiful wait beautiful why did he think that he barely knows her at all.

"You will not touch her." he said and shot hellfire at him knocking the pudgy clown off the church and to the ground breaking his neck. Spawn droped downed next to him landing on his feet. Spawn didn't know why he felt all protective of Rouge but he sure that this fat piece of shit was not gonna touch her.

"Hehehe you shouldn't have have done that Spawn, now i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." The Violator said as he snaped his neck back into place.

Spawn watched as the fat pudgy clown truned into a demon of hell, he riped threw his skin reveling long bony arms and legs a thin budy with a fat haead with a huge mouth with three horns and bug eyes.

He lost the last time he fought the Voilator like this Spawn hope all his training with coglisto had payed off.

The Violator spewed fire at him but Spawn dodged it, Spawn leaped at the monster smashing his head with his fists, Spawn was closing in for another punch when the demon swiped his legs and threw him on the side of the church, Spawn was getting up but the Violator grabed him again but this time held him and spewed fire at him.

It bruned it bruned like the fires of hell, god he was in so much agony, he was thrown to the floor in pain then he was on fire again, then it stopped, then he felt the claws tear him open, he had to do something, so with all his might grabed the monster and tore his jaw off and pushed him away.

The Violator roared in agony, spawn then used the last of his strenghth to blast the violator into the church. Spawns mask had been ripped to shreds it would take a while for it to regenerate since he was in so much pain and was fading in and out.

He hit the ground and was starting to pass out, he heard footsteps, thinking that the clown had come back for him, but heard voices 4 familar voices and very rough one before he blacked out.

When Issac opened his eyes he was a white bright room. He felt his bodie to feel if his suit was on and fortunely yes it was. He sat up on the bed he was laying on, he tried to move but his chest started to hurt, then a blue fuzzy gorilla type thing walk in.

"Ah glad to see your awake we thought you were dead." Said the blue gorilla.

" Uhh where am I and who are you or what are you?" said a hazzy Issac feeling dizzy from trying to stand.

"Please you should lay back down it not healthy to be putting your body in this much strain." he,or he thought it was, said.

"Ugh you still didn't answer my question, who are you?" Issac asked again.

"Well my name is Mcoy." he said.

"Alright doc why am I here?"

"We found you pretty banged up, so we brought you here to heal you." He answered.

Then there was a click sound.

"I'll be right back?" Said Hank.

When blue Hank left Issac got outta his bed, and made brak for it.

"This has gotta be one of Malbolgia's tricks." He thought.

When he truned a corner he heard noises sounds of fighting when he got close to the door it opened, raveling alot of people fighting robots, he noticed someone about be crushed by 3 robots.

It was Rogue!

Issac leaped forward tackleing one of the robots and destroyed the other 2 with his chains.

"Issac." Rogue said suprised.

"Your ok right, your not hurt?" He said ingnoring his own injurys.

"Issac what are ya doing in the danger room?" she asked.

"Danger what, ok today is offically werid and im a hellspawn." he said as he saw that all these people that were in here had powers.

"Issac we thought you were still in the infirmary." Rogue said with worry.

"I thought I was kidnapped and I ran, uhh did Kitty just go through a wall?" He asked.

Then he saw 3 people comeing towards him, the blue guy Hank, some guy in a orange and black skin tight suit with blue hair, and a bald guy in a wheelchair.

"Umm am I in trouble?" Issac asked Rogue.

"No." is all she said.

"Hello Issac." said the guy in the wheelchair. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"Xavier as in the one that runs the school for special youngsters?" he asked.

"Yes as you can see they are quiet special." He motioned around the room.

"Ya I can see that." Issac said.

"Why don't go to my office to discusse things?" Xavier asked.

Issac didnJt know of he could trust this guy, he looked at Rogue and she nodded, so he agreed.

"Ok" Issac said.

* * *

**Wow so Issac has met the x-men, what will happen? so many question so much time eat.**


	4. Meeting with the principal

Spawn:Evoultion ch 4: should I stay or should I go?

**INSIDE CHARLES XAVIER'S OFFICE**

Issac had changed his suit into clothing, he was sitting in a chair in front of Mr.X (hehe).

"Uhh well mister Richmen I bet you may know now that your a mutant and you are different from other people." Xavier started.

"I'm not a mutant." Issac repiled.

"Listen bub." Said the big buff blue haired dude. " How can you say that when you just saw that you have powers."

"Oh i'm not dening that i don't have powers, i'm just not a mutant." Issac said.

"Mister Richman are you saying that you obtained your powers through other means?" Asked Xavier.

"Yes."

"Ok how did you obtain your powers?"asked Xavier.

"Should i tell them, I dont know if i can trust them." Issac thought

"Its ok Issac we're friends." Xavier said.

through alot of thought finally Issac stuck out his wriest.

"What are you doing." Xavier asked

"Feel my pulse." Issac said.

Xavier did as he was asked and was about to shake his head at his nonsense until he noticed something, Issac had no pulse.

To say that Xavier was shock was to say that michel jackson could do the moonwalk.

"There is no pulse." He said

" what do you mean he has no pulse Chuck." said the rough voiced man.

" its what i mean logan." he said.

Suddenly Logan popped out his claws and threw issac into a wall. Issac suit then attacked logan by wrapping him up in chains and smashing him into the floor.

" stop, what do think your doing lithia." Issac said to the suit.

the chains then unwraped logan.

" Bub did you just talk to your chains." said Logan.

" Great now they think im a wackjob." Issac thought. "umm yeah i guess i did."

issac then went to run out the room, but stopped when here Xaviers voice.

"please wait issac we ment you no harm or disrespect." he said.

"then why did papa claws here throw me into a wall?"

"Logan has always been a protector when it comes to the kids saftey. So he may have saw you as threat, right Logan."

"Ya sure thats it." he grumbled.

professor Xavier leaned next to Issac and whispered, "Logan may act likes he does not care about the children, but he truly does."

Issac nodded, Professor Xavier then looked at him and said though you are an astonishing person and I would like to ask you more questions, but I have only one I would like to ask and hope that you will accept.

Ok shoot. Issac said.

"I would like for you to join my school where we would like to teach you to control your powers and also we would like if you would let us examine you and your suit." he asked.

"Sorry I wont accept." Issac answered.

"And why is that." he asked

" I already know how to control my powers, and i don't have time for this I have a war to stop."

"You really are a fool you know." Said a voice only Spawn would know.

"Coglisto?"

"Why do you think I sent you to the fast food place in the first place, fun no i sent you there so youwould meet those kids."

"But, the war..."

"They will be the ones to help you, but first you need to become a new member of them."

"Why can't I do this on my own?"

"Because you idiot for you must stop this war and if you do not then all of humanity will die everyone,do you understand?"

Isaac looked down at the floor and thought on his decision.

Charles Xavier looked at Coglisto and asked about the war.

"You will learn in do time Charles but for now worry about your own problems for they are only beginning." Coglisto said and disappeared into the shadows of the corner in the room.

Isaac looked up at Xavier and said. "Fine if i have no other choice then I will stay but I have a few conditions if i'm to stay here."

"If they are reasonable." Said Xavier.

"Ok 1: I don't want to be study nor my suit, 2: I must be allowed out to search for Hellgates, 3: I want to sleep in coldest room you have."

"Alright number 1: I will allow since I want you to be as comfortable as possible here, 2: We will disscusse since I am confused about what you are, 3: That is strange but alright ill allow it." he said start sticking out which Isaac shook.

Little did they know that they were being watch by an unknown Woman.

"Just you wait demon I will kill you all for what you did to my older brother you will suffer the wrath of Angela."

* * *

SORRY I COULDEN'T UPLOAD IT YESTERDAY BUT I HAD A HUGE HEAD ACHE AND WAS NOT HELPING MY WRITTERS BLOCK, BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED, ALSO SO NOONE THINKS IM QUITTING MY STORIES ILL JUST TELL YOU NOW I WILL BE FOCUSING ON THIS STORY TILL IM S AT CHAPTER 15 CAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS PUT INTO MY HEAD ABOUT THIS STORY TODAY AND I DONT WANT TO LOSE THEM BUT DONT WORRY IM NOT QUITTING THEM, ALSO REGARDING PROTOTYPE IT WILL TAKE ME AWHILE TO FINISH AS I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR IT YET BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN IVE GIVIEN UP ON IT, SO ANYWAYS REVIEW IT TELL ME YOUR OPINION ON THE STORY SO FAR.


End file.
